kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
What is in the Belt's Past?
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. Synopsis Shinnosuke and Kiriko investigate a series of power outages that they believe to be caused by the Roidmudes, but it only brings up questions of Mr. Belt's past when Heart himself becomes involved. Plot Special Investigation Unit discovered that Shinnosuke's birthday is around the Christmas Eve, December 24 but he didn't excited about it due to receiving only one gift that represent both birthday and Christmas gift each year. While debating for Shinnosuke's gift, suddenly a strange blackout occur within the city which even affected several carsand even backup electricity supplies. Mr. Belt and Tridoron seemed unaffected due to their Core Driviars. Somewhere in the location of Volt Roidmude's demise, Volt was revived again when several lightning bolts struck his device. Back at the Unit's base, they realised that Volt was seen again by several citizens in his human form, Goro Minami. According to Genpachiro, the real Goro Minami died three months earlier and Volt also supposedly demise after Drive killed him. Searching for clues regarding the late author in a library, they found his final works, The Dark Eve which was about a mad revolutionist creating a city-wide blackout, hinting Volt's plan but the story remained unfinished since he had died sometime later. Chase appeared in the library and challenged Shinnosuke/Drive in a fight. When Heart tried to join the fray, Mr. Belt panickly ordered them to retreat. At the Drive Pit, he revealed to Shinnosuke that Heart was his murderer during his final days as a human named Krim Steinbelt. Bringing Shinnosuke to his mansion's ruin he revealed his history. Fifteen years ago, his friend Dr. Banno made three advanced androids called Roidmudes. However, when his development had hit the dead end, he pleaded Krim's help as he gave the Core Driviars but soon it made the first three Roidmudes rebel and kill Dr. Banno as well as Krim Steinbelt. Fortunately, he uploaded consciousness into the Drive Driver. Before Global Freeze, he managed to call forth Proto-Drive and beginning the operation to destroy all Roidmudes. Revisiting Volt Ridmude's hideout, Kiriko stumbled upon Goro Minami's magazine when suddenly a Heavy Acceleration wave released. Volt communicated Kiriko via a phone, telling that he had "no longer existed" in this world but his creation would exist to relaunch the Dark Eve and cancelled the Heavy Acceleration wave. She passed the information to Shinnosuke but as he went out, Heart stopped him and revealed that he was the first Roidmude to evolve and "killed" Proto-Drive. Refusing Mr. Belt's orders, Shinnosuke as Drive fighting Heart even with the help of Shift Cars and Tridoron but he resisted and became stronger compared to his earlier days when killing Proto-Drive. Heart lift Drive and prepared to initiate Dead Zone but Drive as Type Technic pumped electricities to accelerate the process, willing to get his own life killed and ordered Belt to leave. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : Guest cast * /Roidmude 024: Shift Cars *'Cars Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Midnight Shadow, Spin Mixer *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Technic, Type Speed Shadow, Type Speed Mixer, Type Wild Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Technic, Spin Mixer, Midnight Shadow, Shift Wild *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Chase, Volt Roidmude, Roidmude 001, Roidmude 002, Roidmude 003 **'Count at episode end:' 90 *'Answer to the episode's question': The Belt was Krim, his friend invented the Roidmudes, the first three Roidmudes attacked Krim's mansion, and Heart defeated Proto-Drive. *This is the first episode where Brain doesn't appear. Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes